<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eine Plötze &amp; die Comtesse Soundso by KMZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403351">Eine Plötze &amp; die Comtesse Soundso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ'>KMZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Was haben ein Pferd und eine Frau gemeinsam? Jaskier findet es heraus, nachdem ihn der Hexer mal wieder vor sich selbst retten musste. --- Geralt x Jaskier ---</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eine Plötze &amp; die Comtesse Soundso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Sag mir, Jaskier, was haben mein Gaul Plötze und diese Weiber, denen du immer wieder verfällst, gemeinsam?“</p><p>Geralts gelbe Augen betrachteten ihn. Müßig wie es auf den ersten Blick schien, aufmerksam, weil er wusste, dass der Hexer nicht so dumm war, wie er immer tat. Jaskier grummelte und drehte sich weg. Über die verlangte Antwort war er sich nicht sicher. Ganz und gar nicht. Zumal er sich für gebildet und bewandert hielt.</p><p>„Ich warte, Barde!“, rief Geralt, als er sich schon mangels schlauer Worte von ihm abwandte. Ihm tat alles weh und er fühlte sich schmutzig. Gut, dass immerhin die Sonne schien, die Luft warm war und der kleine Fluss direkt vor ihren Augen verführerisch glitzerte.</p><p>„Ich brauche erst ein Bad!“, rief er dem Hexer über die Schulter zu und ging einfach in Richtung Fluss. Plötzes amüsiertes Schnauben verfolgte ihn, ebenso wie des Hexers unwilliges Gegrummel. Geralt hasste es keine sofortige Antwort zu bekommen.</p><p>„Lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit, es ist kälter als es aussieht!“, rief der Weißhaarige ihm nach. Jaskier winkte selbstgefällig ab. Kalt, pah! Geralt war ein Weichei. Allerdings stockte ihm tatsächlich der Atem, als seine Fußzehen das sprudelnde Nass erreichten. Wissend, dass des Hexers gelbe Augen ihn genau beobachteten, ging er todesmutig weiter in den Fluss. Jetzt ärgerte er sich, dass er sich so selbstbewusst geäußert hatte. Dabei schämte er sich zutiefst. Mal wieder hatte Geralt ihn retten müssen. Auch, wenn sich seine Rettungsgeschichte sicherlich von der des Hexers massiv unterscheiden würde, müsste sie sich vergleichen. Während er behutsam und mit einem falschen Auflachen, was sich hoffentlich nach purer Begeisterung anhörte, weiter in die doch recht starke Strömung des Flusses ging, formulierte Jaskier zum Spaß und zur Ablenkung von der schockierenden Kälte in seinem Kopf die Geschichte, die Geralt vielleicht erzählen würde. Wenn der Hexer geschwätzig und gesellig wäre und Spaß daran hätte ihn zu brüskieren. Was er zum Glück alles nicht war.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Geralt kam in Dreibrücken an, als die Gerüchte auf dem Höhepunkt waren. Jaskier und die örtliche Comtesse waren das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Wobei es zwei Kategorien gab, in die die Sensationen über ihn und die Comtesse Tulpia de Gerania eingeteilt waren. Die eine Seite offerierte Mitleid für ihn, die andere Seite, die, die wahrscheinlich seine Poesie nicht leiden konnte, war hämisch und schüttet den Spott kübelweise über seinem Kopf aus. Auch der Hexer kam nicht umhin von den Gerüchten zu erfahren. Spätestens im Stubenbock, der beliebtesten Taverne des Ortes, musste er von ihm und der Comtesse erfahren.</p><p>Der Hexer hatte sich, wie üblich, einen Tisch weit ab von der brodelnden Masse gesucht, um in Ruhe sein Bier zu trinken und vielleicht das eine oder andere Wort aufzuschnappen. Mal wieder war er auf dem Weg in den Norden, weil dort ein Monster ohne Bezeichnung sein Unwesen trieb. Seine Gedanken darüber waren nicht der Rede wert. Meist waren solche blutrünstigen Legenden nur aufgebauschter Humbug, manchmal allerdings auch eine Falle. Und Geralt wollte nicht in eine Falle laufen, deswegen verschwendete er nun doch einen Gedanken daran, was es mit dieser monströsen Ziege mit den angeblich zwei Köpfen und acht Beinen wohl auf sich haben mochte. Weit kam er in seiner idyllischen Betrachtung nicht, denn das Gespräch vom Nachbartisch, was zu ihm herüber drang, war einfach zu aufdringlich.</p><p> </p><p>„Nein … wirklich? Du musst da was verwechseln. Tulpia ist die anständigste, schönste und …“ Die Stimme, welche diese Worte von sich gab, war männlich, blasiert und geschliffen wie Geralts Schwert. Schliff man zu oft, brach der Stahl, bekam Scharten und sah so aus, wie sich die Stimme nebenan anhörte. Schartig.</p><p>„Papperlapapp. Er hängt kopfüber von der Decke und sie melkt ihn wie eine Kuh!“, kicherte der andere Mann amüsiert.</p><p>„Wozu?“</p><p>„Na, sie will ein Kind, ist doch wohl klar!“</p><p>„Und warum dieser komplizierte … Weg?“</p><p>„Mein Schwager nennt es Fetisch“, gab der andere Mann großspurig an.</p><p>„Fetisch? Was soll das sein?“</p><p>„Na, der Barde baumelt von der Decke, jammert und fleht und doch schafft die Comtesse es, ihn hart zu machen. Es gefällt ihm scheinbar. Die vulgäre Weise, wie du deine Frau bespringst, macht ihm wohl nicht so viel Spaß.“</p><p>„Das verstehe ich nicht. Wie bekommt sie … des Barden Samen in …“</p><p>Geralt hatte an dieser Stelle genug gehört und musste diesen absurden Dialog einfach unterbrechen.</p><p>„Von welchem Barden sprechen wir?“, rief er den beiden laut Männern zu.</p><p>„Wir?“, fragte die blasierte Stimme hochnäsig, aber der andere Mann gab schon Antwort.</p><p>„Na von dem mäßig berühmten …ehm … Laskier oder so.“</p><p>„Jaskier?“, fragte der Hexer lahm nach und beide nickten eifrig.</p><p> </p><p>Großer Gott, hatte sich der Troubadour also mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, dachte Geralt in einer Mischung aus Erheiterung und Pflichtgefühl. Aber noch war er längst nicht so weit ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen. Dazu brauchte es noch ein wenig mehr, als ein Gespräch unter neiderfüllten Männern in einer Taverne.</p><p>Nach einem sättigenden Mahl, lief Geralt durch Dreibrücken. Sein Hintern war ein wenig wund, weil er so lange im Sattel gesessen hatte. Sein Knie schmerzte auch und das freundliche Wetter animierte sogar seinen ruhigen Geist zu ein wenig Bewegung. Während er durch den kleinen Ort spazierte, lauschte er immer wieder kleinen Grüppchen von Menschen, die zusammen standen und plauderten. Fast alle hatten nur ein Thema.</p><p>Ein Barde war der verwitweten Comtesse in die Hände gefallen und sie hielt ihn zu unaussprechlichen Zwecken einer eventuellen Schwangerschaft gefangen. Weiterhin war davon die Rede, dass der arme Poet unaussprechliche Qualen zu erleiden und oder süße Folter zu erdulden hatte. Einmal hörte Geralt sogar die Worte „sexuelle Ausbeutung“. Das hörte sich schon sehr nach seinem Barden an, den er in den letzten Wochen nach einem kleinen Streit, an den sich der Hexer gar nicht mehr recht erinnern konnte, mal wieder aus den Augen verloren hatte. Leider schien die Welt so klein, dass man sich regelmäßig über den Weg lief. Seine bedächtigen Gedanken gingen nun zu Jaskier und der Frage, ob er Rettung benötigte, oder ob er ihn nur bei seinen lustvollen Ausschweifungen stören würde.</p><p>Jaskier war unbelehrbar, was die Damenwelt und ihre Reize betraf. Wie oft wollten ihm schon gehörnte Ehemänner an die Gurgel?! Jaskier selbst hatte längst den Überblick verloren. Die Stadtgespräche hörten sich jetzt nicht unbedingt so an, als müsste der Barde aus den gierigen Krallen einer irren Witwe gerettet werden und schließlich hatte er eigene Pläne, die eine gewisse Zauberin namens Yennefer betrafen.</p><p>Schon saß er wieder im Sattel, schon tätschelte er seinem Pferd Plötze den Hals, schon hieb er seine Fersen leicht in ihre weichen Flanken, als er zweifelte. Was, wenn es doch ernster war, als er dachte? Was, wenn der Barde doch mal wieder seine Hilfe benötigte? Eine Magd, die gerade zufällig an ihm vorbei lief, wies ihm den Weg zum Haus der Comtesse. Wenigstens würde er sich den Ort ansehen, an dem Jaskier unaussprechliche Lust erlebte. Eifersüchtig oder neidisch war er keineswegs. Obwohl er Yen selten traf, war ihre Liebe stürmisch, intensiv und befriedigend. Und auch Jaskier schwärmte, waren sie zusammen unterwegs, immer wieder von Damen, deren Namen sich Geralt sowieso nie merkte. Vermutlich auch nicht der Sänger, der er nannte alle Comtesse, Baronin, Gräfin Soundso. Oder Geralt wollte das nur genau so hören, da war er sich nicht ganz sicher.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Das Haus der Comtesse war gut zu finden, machte aber einen derart morbiden und bedrohlichen Eindruck auf ihn, dass der Hexer spontan beschloss Jaskier und seiner angeblichen Domina einen Besuch abzustatten. Nicht, dass er da etwas übersah und seinen Freund aus reiner Nachlässigkeit verlor.</p><p> </p><p>Das ehemalige Herrenhaus der Comtesse de Gerania war sicherlich irgendwann einmal ein Schmuckstück gewesen. Heute war es ein finsteres Juwel ehemaliger Baukunst. Auf Geralts Klopfen und Rufen hin, öffnete sich weder Tür noch Fenster.</p><p>„Hmmm“, brummte er und sah an der Fassade nach oben. Gemächlich ging er um das Haus herum, rief hinter dem Gebäude laut nach der Comtesse und wurde eiskalt ignoriert. Behände trat er eine morsche Holztür auf.</p><p>„War einfach. Zu einfach“, murmelte er und betrat das Haus. Es war sehr still, sehr dunkel und roch nach Staub und einem schweren Parfüm, welches sicherlich zur Comtesse gehörte. Jetzt rief der Hexer nicht mehr. Stattdessen aktivierte er seine Hexensinne und runzelte verwundert die Augenbrauen. In der nächsten Nähe war nichts wahrzunehmen. Kein Barde, keine Comtesse, nicht mal ein Floh im Wandteppich. Trotzdem war etwas am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung, was er nicht ignorieren konnte. Vorsichtshalber zog er sein Schwert und ging voran durch die Räume. Jeder Raum war eingerichtet, war jedoch so heruntergekommen, dass es wirkte, als lebe niemand hier. Das dachte Geralt, bis er das Schlafzimmer der Comtesse erreichte. Es war der einzige Ort im Haus, der ordentlich war. Das Bett war blütenweiß bezogen und gemacht, der Teppich war sauber, ebenso die Gardinen. Auf dem Schminktisch standen ein paar Fläschchen und eines davon enthielt den Duft des Parfüms, der durchs gesamte Haus wehte. Nur war weder die Comtesse noch der Barde anwesend. Um nicht zu sagen, sah das Bett absolut unbenutzt aus.</p><p>Geralt setzte sich drauf und dachte nach. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?</p><p> </p><p>Noch während er zu keinem Ergebnis kam, hörte er es. Seine Sinne sagten, es kam von unten. Hochkonzentriert schloss er die Augen und tatsächlich hörte er es wieder. Ein leises Wimmern, es kam eindeutig von unten. Da der Hexer in der obersten Etage absolut nichts gefunden hatte und das Schlafzimmer der Comtesse in der untersten Etage der einzige Ort war, der eine Erwähnung verdiente, konnte es nur noch einen weiteren Ort geben, den er noch nicht inspiziert hatte. Den Keller.</p><p>Geschäftig suchte er nach einem Zugang, was schwerer war, als zu erwarten gewesen war. Erst, als Geralt so langsam echte Ungeduld verspürte und sich selbst die Sorge um den Barden absprach, fand er den Zugang aus purem Zufall. Wütend hatten er mit seinem Schwert die Kerzen eines massiven Kerzenleuchters abgeschlagen und dem Kandelaber einen endgültigen Fußtritt verpasst. Allerdings war das Ding an den kleinen Holztisch montiert und sein Tritt sorgte nur dafür, dass sich der Leuchter um 180° bewegte. Sofort bewegte sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ein Regal mit Büchern zur Seite und gab eine Treppe frei, die nach unten führte.</p><p>Schon nicht mehr besonders lässig stürmte der Hexer nach unten und fand am Ende eines düsteren Ganges eine solide Holztür vor.</p><p>„Jaskier?“, rief er einfach so. Er bekam nur ein undeutliches Geräusch, was ihn dazu veranlasste die Tür mit Magie zu öffnen. Geralt, der Hexer, hatte in seinem Leben schon so einiges gesehen. Monster mit tausend Augen, ohne Kopf, mit giftigem Atem, mit Stacheln am Hinterteil und so weiter. Aber das Wissen, dass am Ende die Menschen die schlimmsten Monster von allen waren, wurde nun wieder bestätigt. Jaskier war allein im Raum. Tatsächlich hing er mit dem Kopf nach unten an einem Kreuz, welches wie ein großes X geformt war. Der Mann war nackt, zappelte hilflos, weil seine Extremitäten an das Holz des Kreuzes gefesselt waren und konnte nicht sprechen, weil ein ballartiger Knebel in seinem Mund war.</p><p>„Das nennst du also Spaß, Barde?“, fragte er süffisant, während er dessen Fesseln entfernte. Dabei versuchte Geralt nicht auf Jaskiers Penis zu starren, der er ein wenig wund und gerötet wirkte. Kaum hatte er die Fesseln ab, riss sich der Barde den Knebel aus dem Mund. Zuerst hustete und ächzte Jaskier nur und Geralt musste ihm helfen, stehen zu bleiben.</p><p>„Entschuldige den Anblick, Geralt …“, keuchte Jaskier irgendwann und holte beinah hysterisch Luft.</p><p>„Hab schon schlimmeres gesehen. Können wir …“ gehen, wollte er sagen, doch da fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Ein Schlüssel drehte sich mit einem rostigen Klang. Von außen.</p><p>„Ihr wolltet gehen? Das könnt ihr vergessen! Jetzt habe ich schon mal einen Hexer und einen Barden in meinem Verließ. Denkt ihr wirklich, ich lasse euch gehen?“ Ein kleines Schiebefenster an der dicken Holztür ging zur Seite und Geralt, der zur Tür gesprungen kam, nachdem man sie eingeschlossen hatte, blickte in kühle, braune Augen der Comtesse.</p><p>„Lass uns raus. Du hast von uns nichts zu erwarten!“, knurrte Geralt.</p><p>„Von dir nicht. Das weiß ich. Mutanten sind zeugungsunfähig. Aber der Barde … nun sagen wir so. Er ist ausgetrocknet wie eine Weintraube, die in der Sonne hing. Da muss man etwas machen.“</p><p>„Trinken würde helfen!“, bellte Jaskier an ihm vorbei zur Tür.</p><p>„Wein, er will immer nur Wein“, ließ sich die Comtesse amüsiert vernehmen. Ihre Stimme war ziemlich tief für eine edle Dame. Aber so edel schien sie nicht zu sein, wenn Geralt an das heruntergekommene Haus dachte.</p><p>„Um dich zu ertragen, Weib!“, kreischte Jaskier aufgebracht. Geralt warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und starrte besorgt auf Jaskiers rote Männlichkeit.</p><p>„Du warst es, der sich mir aufgedrängt hat, Dichter. Oh, Comtesse, welch‘ eine Ehre. Dein Mann hat das Zeitliche gesegnet, ließ sich vernehmen. Nimm mich mit und ich werde deine Tränen trocknen, so gut ich vermag. Ja, Hexer, das hat er mir ins Ohr gesäuselt.“</p><p>„Hast du?“, fragte er den Barden über seine Schulter.</p><p>„Nicht in diesen primitiven Worten, aber ja. So ähnlich. Sie wirkte … einsam und ich brauchte … einen Ort, um unterzukommen. Der Bürgermeister von Kentingen lässt mich seit geraumer Zeit verfolgen, weil ich mit seiner Tochter …“</p><p>„Genug. Das reicht an Informationen!“, unterbrach der Hexer ihn schroff.</p><p>„Comtesse?“</p><p>„Hexer?“</p><p>„Worum geht es dir wirklich?“</p><p>„Ich will ein Kind. Mein Mann war zeugungsunfähig. Leider hat sich das erst in den letzten Jahren vieler Versuche herausgestellt und deshalb …“</p><p>„Hast du ihn umgebracht.“</p><p>„Deshalb habe ich nach Ersatz Ausschau gehalten. Den Barden habe ich auf dem Markt getroffen, wo er sein Können zum Besten gegeben hat. Er ist ein hübscher Kerl. Großäugig, von guter Statur, hübsches Stimmchen, elegante Bewegungen, alles, was man für einen Erzeuger eines perfekten Kindes braucht. Und er war interessiert an mir. Hättest du da Nein gesagt?“</p><p>Geralt schwieg. Selbstverständlich hielt er nicht Ausschau nach einem Erzeuger. Dem Rest könnte er jedoch zustimmen. Jaskier war ein schmuckes Kerlchen und selbst ihm, der in Liebe zu Yen entbrannt war, gefiel er. Des Barden Anblick entfachte zuweilen ein Feuer in ihm, was seine Lenden zum Glühen brachte und Lust durch sein Blut rauschen ließ.</p><p>„Könnte man das nicht auf gewöhnliche Art und Weise tun?“, rief er durch die Tür.</p><p>„Sicher, das haben wir probiert. Viele Nächte lang. Aber Jaskier wurde unwillig, erfand Ausreden, lag nur faul im Bettund ließ sich bedienen und eines Morgens ertappte ich ihn bei der Vorbereitung zur Flucht. Das war nicht ausgemacht. Seither ist er im Kerker und ich hole mir mehrmals am Tag, was ich brauche. Aber es klappt nicht so recht.“</p><p>Geralt brummte. Zwar konnte er die Dame verstehen, doch er konnte ihre Vorgehensweise nicht akzeptieren.</p><p>„Du hältst ihn gefangen und der Weg seines Samens in deinen Schoss ist zu weit. So wird das nie etwas!“</p><p>„Dann sag ihm, er soll weiter mit mir schlafen, bis ich bekomme, was ich will. Dann darf er gehen.“</p><p>„Jaskier…“, wandte er sich zu dem Barden. Der Dichter saß inzwischen am Boden, raufte sich die Haare und stöhnte.</p><p>„Ich kann nicht mehr, ich will nicht mehr. Ich sterbe, wenn ich nur noch ein einziges Mal meinen gebrochenen Speer in ihrem Sumpf versenken muss. Ich bin geheilt. Ich bin für alle Zeiten kuriert, ich …“</p><p>„Er will nicht mehr!“, rief Geralt und benutzte Magie, um die Scharniere der Tür zu lockern.</p><p>„Nun, dann kann ich ihn nicht gehen lassen. Beratet euch wie ihr das anstellen wollt mich zu beschenken, dann lasse ich euch vielleicht gehen.“ Die Schritte der Comtesse entfernten sich.</p><p> </p><p>„Jetzt oder nie!“, sprang Jaskier plötzlich auf, nackt wie er war. Geralt wich zurück und spürte Hitze in seinem Gesicht.</p><p>„Wie … ist das gemeint?“</p><p>„Na, die Flucht! Wir müssen jetzt fliehen, Geralt. Jetzt!“</p><p>„Schon gut, beruhige dich!“ Mit einem Finger drückte er Jaskier an der Brust zurück und wandte sich wieder den Türscharnieren zu.</p><p>„Ich bereue es, Geralt. Ich …“</p><p>„Halt einfach den Mund. Mich interessiert deine Reue nicht, Jaskier. Du wirst es nie lernen, das ist gewiss. Also erspare mir dein Geschwätz!“ Der Barde brummelte, schwieg jedoch, während er weiterhin die Scharniere lockerte.</p><p>„Jetzt hilf mir!“, forderte er und schon hoben sie gemeinsam die verdammt schwere Tür gemeinsam zur Seite. Die Kleidung des Poeten war nicht auffindbar, aber das war unwichtig, wie es schien. Alles, was Jaskier umklammerte, war seine wertvolle Laute.</p><p>Geralt lief mit gezogenem Schwert so leise es ging durch den Gang. Die Geheimtür war zum Glück noch offen und so durchquerten sie bald das Haus. Plötze wartete artig vor der Hintertür, wieherte jedoch angewidert, als der Hexer den nackten Jaskier, der seine Laute auf dem Rücken trug, hinter sich nach oben aufs Pferd zog. Plötze wurde im selben Moment zum Galopp angetrieben, als oben ein Fenster aufging und die Comtesse ihren Kopf herausstreckte. Ihr Haar war braun und stand wirr ab. Sie kreischte:</p><p>„Nein! Ihr dürft nicht …! Nein! Komm zurück, Barde! Hexer, ich verfluche dich!“ Es folgten noch sehr viele Schmähungen, Flüche und Beleidigungen, die Jaskier wortlos kommentierte, indem er ihr fröhlich zum Abschied winkte. Anschließend schlang er beide Arme um Geralts Leib und ließ sich von ihm entführen. Das entsprach zwar nicht so ganz seinen Tagträumen, war jedoch besser als nichts.</p><p>Sie verließen das Dorf und brachten viele Meilen hinter sich, bis sie den Fluss erreichten, dessen Wasser einladend blau leuchtete.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jetzt kniete Jaskier entgegen der Strömung im klaren Fluss, obwohl es wirklich verflucht kalt war. Das Wasser spritzte ihm bis zum Hals, doch der Teil seines Körpers, welcher seit Tagen überbeansprucht worden war, wurde wundervoll gekühlt.</p><p>„Es reicht! Komm raus!“, brüllte Geralt vom Ufer her. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stand Geralt dort. Fehlte nur noch die Peitsche, dachte Jaskier verzweifelt, weil er immer noch keine Antwort für den Hexer hatte. Ein Danke würde Geralt nicht reichen. Oder anders gesagt, erwartete der Hexer eine Art kluge Einsicht, die er einfach nicht vorweisen konnte. Außerdem müsste er gleich nackt auf ihn zulaufen, was ihm trotz des eisigen Wassers Blut ins Gesicht trieb. Aber es half alles nichts.</p><p>Er stand auf und ging zum Ufer zurück, um seine Dummheit einzugestehen. Es wäre ja nur sein Freund Geralt, dem er sie beichten müsste.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Geralts Augenbrauen hoben sich, als der Barde endlich sein frisches Bad im Fluss verließ. Nicht mal er hätte seinen malträtierten Hintern in dem eisigen Wasser gekühlt. Jaskier musste ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen haben, um es so lange in der Kälte ausgehalten zu haben. Sein Blick fiel auf des Barden Männlichkeit, die zum Glück schon besser aussah, wenige rot und angeschwollen.</p><p>„Und?“</p><p>„Ich habe keine Antwort, Hexer. Dein Pferd ist ein Pferd. Was daran hat es mit einer Dame gemein?“</p><p>Geralt legte den Kopf schief, beobachtete amüsiert, wie sich Jaskier bibbernd über den Körper rieb und sich nach etwas umsah, was ihm als Kleidung dienen könnte. Ehe Jaskier die Decke griff, die ihm als Unterlage des Nachts diente, schnappte er sie sich.</p><p>„Nicht so schnell, Singvogel. Erst werde ich dir die Antwort geben und ich hoffe, um deiner Gesundheit willen, dass du sie verstehst.“ Jaskiers hübsche Augen verengten sich, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich mürrisch zusammen und er hüpfte frierend von einem Fuß auf den anderen.</p><p>„Beeile dich mit deiner Belehrung, Hexer, sonst sterbe ich vor der ach so großen Offenbarung.“</p><p>„Meine Pferde, jedes davon, jedes einzelne, welches mir zufällt, welches ich stehle, finde oder als Bezahlung erhalte, bekommt den Namen Plötze. Alle deine Weiber sind ebenso austauschbar, wie die Gäule zu dem Namen Plötze. Sie sind bedeutungslos, gewöhnlich und überall zu finden.“ Der Barde blinzelte und Geralt sah in seinem Gesicht, dass er verstand.</p><p>„Und … wie ist die Lösung, Meister?“</p><p>„Einzigartigkeit.“</p><p>Geralt breitete die Decke nun aus und legte sie Jaskier um die Schultern. Der griff augenblicklich danach und zog sie eng um sich. Geralt jedoch, war nicht zurückgetreten, wie er es eigentlich vorhatte. Stattdessen legte er unter der Decke seine Hände auf Jaskiers spitze Hüftknochen.</p><p>Ein wenig verwundert schauten ihn die blauen Augen mit den langen Wimpern an.</p><p>„Erklärung, Geralt“, forderte er heiser.</p><p>„Man durchbricht den Kreis aus Mittelmäßigkeit und Alltäglichkeit. Nicht Titel sind ausschlaggebend, Jaskier. Nicht blondes oder rotes Haar, nicht volle Brüste oder lange Beine, nicht Namen oder Versprechungen.“</p><p>Geralt ließ seine Hände nun langsam nach hinten und unten bis zu den festen Pobacken des Barden gleiten. Jaskiers Augen weiteten sich.</p><p>„Man muss etwas wagen. Ist es das, Hexer, was du mir sagen willst?“</p><p>„Hmmm. Ich wette, du könntest mir nicht die Namen der letzten zehn Damen nennen, in die du gestoßen hast.“</p><p>Jaskier seufzte theatralisch.</p><p>„Wette gewonnen, Geralt.“</p><p>„Nenn mir die Namen der Männer, mit denen …“</p><p>„Gibt es nicht!“, keuchte Jaskier gleich rau.</p><p>„Siehst du. Das meine ich. Ein wenig Enthaltsamkeit, ein wenig Geschmack, den du beweisen könntest und du würdest mir jeden Ort jedes Muttermals deiner Geliebten nennen können, wenn ich dich nachts aus dem Schlaf reiße.“ Jaskier schluckte und wandte sichtlich verlegen den Blick ab. Und die Verlegenheit kam von seiner unwillkürlichen körperlichen Reaktion. Sein geschundenes Stück Männlichkeit hatte sich verhärtet, als der Hexer begonnen hatte seine Pobacken zu kneten.</p><p>„So ein schlaues, attraktives Kerlchen wie du, sollte sich nicht unter Wert und nur für ein warmes Bett und ein paar schlampig zubereitete Mahlzeiten verschenken, Julian.“</p><p>Selten nannte Geralt ihn bei seinem echten Namen. Meist nur, wenn er richtig sauer auf ihn war. Immer wieder ärgerte er sich, dem Hexer seinen wahren Namen im Rausch einer aufgeplusterten Sucht nach Anerkennung unter die Nase gerieben zu haben. Heute gefiel es ihm Julian genannt zu werden.</p><p>„Du bist einzigartig, Geralt“, flüsterte er belegt, weil es ihm behagte wie nahe der Hexer war und auch, dass der sein sichtliches Gefallen an der Situation nicht verurteilte.</p><p>„Hmmm“, war Geralts einzige Antwort, bevor er ihn küsste. Der Barde hatte das nicht recht erwartet, zuckte zurück und schlang doch auch gleich wieder seine dünnen Arme um seinen Nacken.</p><p> </p><p>Hoffentlich hatte Jaskier kapiert, dass er es verabscheute, wenn sich sein Freund wie eine billige Hure verkaufte. Im Namen der Liebe, die doch nichts anderes als Lustbefriedigung war. Jaskier hatte besseres verdient. Einzigartigkeit. Ihn. So wie er Yennefer verdiente, wenn sie sich mal über den Weg liefen. Jetzt war allerdings nur der Poet bei ihm und so verunsichert und anschmiegsam wie gerade, war der Sänger selten. Vielleicht hatte er endlich seine Lehre aus den Vorkommnissen gezogen.</p><p>Mit Schwung nahm Geralt ihm die Decke nun ab und breitete sie auf dem sandigen Ufer aus. Mit einem Blick deutete er drauf und sagte:</p><p>„Hinlegen, ich hole nur was …“ Jaskier gehorchte, wenn er sich auch besorgt umsah. Geralt hatte wie immer gut auf die Auswahl seines Rastplatzes Acht gegeben. Hier waren sie allein und würden es auch bleiben. In der Hitze des Mittags, war das hier der schönste Ort, den er auf die Schnelle ansteuern konnte. Aus der Satteltasche von Plötze nahm er das Fett, welches er für die Lederteile seiner Kleidung und Ausrüstung benutzte, um das Leder geschmeidig zu halten. Heute brauchte er es, um Jaskier zu zeigen, dass nur einzigartige Erlebnisse es wert waren sich zu verkaufen.</p><p> </p><p>Als er zurück kam, lag der Barde auf dem Rücken, hatte lässig die Arme im Nacken verschränkt, hielt sein Gesicht und seinen schlanken Körper in die Sonne und hatte ein Grinsen auf den Lippen.</p><p>„Du hättest ein Bad nehmen sollen, Geralt.“</p><p>„In wärmeren Gewässern vielleicht. Der Fluss Tröge trägt das Eiswasser der Gletscher der Blauen Berge mit sich. Dein Bad darin, hätte dir Frostbeulen einbringen können“, murmelte er dunkel und zog sich Jacke und Hemd aus. Jaskier blinzelte mit einem Auge und schirmte seine Augen gegen die Sonne ab, um ihn zu betrachten, als er sich die Hose auszog.</p><p>„Nennst du mich gerade mutig, Hexer?“</p><p>„Eher dumm. Aber du legst es sowieso aus wie du willst, Barde.“ Geralt kniete sich nun über ihn. Der Anblick von Jaskiers Körper hatte zur Folge, dass seine Männlichkeit angeschwollen war. Auch Jaskier hatte es gemerkt und konnte es nicht unkommentiert lassen.</p><p>„An dir hätte die Comtesse sicherlich mehr Spaß gehabt.“</p><p>„Nur hätte ich ihr nichts genutzt“, knurrte er und rieb seine Erektion träge über Jaskiers Bauch. Dessen Haut war inzwischen herrlich sonnenwarm, während er im Schatten, den sein kräftiger Körper auf den Poeten warf, sah, dass sich dessen Wangen gerötet hatten.</p><p>„Das Jaskier, ist eine Einzigartigkeit, in jeder Hinsicht. Genieße sie …“</p><p>„Hmmm“, kopierte ihn der Barde genüsslich und begann damit seine filigranen Finger über seinen Körper streichen zu lassen. Dabei glitten die Hände über seine Brust, bis zu seinen Hüften, von da nach hinten, zu seinem Hintern, von da zur Seite, um über seine Oberschenkel nach oben und vorn zu streichen. Am Ende packte Jaskier seine Männlichkeit ohne jede Eitelkeit oder falsche Scheu.</p><p>„Du bist in wohl jeder Hinsicht einmalig, Hexer.“ Geralt verstand nicht so recht wie das gemeint war. Er erinnerte sich nur an Yennefers Worte, wenn sie sich liebten, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, er reißt sie mit dieser Manifestation von Kraft auseinander. Ein wenig ungeübt aber keineswegs schüchtern, rieb Jaskier darüber, bis sich vorfreudige Tropfen an der Spitze bildeten. Erst dann küsste Geralt ihn. Es war merkwürdig, auch für ihn, der noch nie zuvor einen Mann geküsst hatte. Jaskiers Lippen wirkten weich, waren aber ganz anders zu küssen als Yens Lippen. Nichtsdestotrotz erregte ihn des Barden Leidenschaft. Küssen konnte Jaskier, keine Frage.</p><p>Eine Hand knetete einfühlsam seine schweren Hoden, die andere massierte seinen steinharten Schaft, bis ihm ein Stöhnen direkt auf Jaskiers Lippen entwich.</p><p>„Ich kann die Damen verstehen …“, ließ sich Geralt zu einem Kompliment herab. Jaskier verzog das Gesicht.</p><p>„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich den Damen gewisse abstehende Körperteile massiere und …. Oh mein Gott!“, rief er hoch aus, als Geralt nach unten rutschte und Jaskiers hübsches Schwänzlein tief in den Mund nahm. Es war erstaunlich hart, als er liebevoll mit seiner Zunge die rote Spitze umrundete. Unter seinen Händen spürte er Jaskiers Oberschenkelmuskeln leicht beben und beim Blick nach oben schaute er in dunkle, weite Augen. Jaskiers Gesichtsausdruck war eine aparte Mischung zwischen Fassungslosigkeit und Lust.</p><p>„Ein... zig … artig …“, keuchte Jaskier abgehackt und hängte ein dunkles Stöhnen an. Dieses Stöhnen fuhr Geralt tief in die Knochen und machte ihn nur noch härter und verlangender. Schon so lang trug er diese diffuse Sehnsucht mit sicher herum, die nicht dazu geeignet war ausgelebt zu werden und doch geschah es hier gerade. Ungeplant, musste man festhalten.</p><p>Jeden Zentimeter von Jaskiers sonnengewärmter Vorderseite untersuchte er akribisch mit Mund, Zunge und Händen. Anschließend drehte er ihn herum, wie einen Fleischspieß über dem Feuer und widmete sich der Rückseite des Barden. Da war die Haut kühler, doch sein Freund schien an manchen Stellen hochempfindlich zu sein. Als seine Lippen die Grübchen in den Lenden liebkosten, stöhnte Jaskier auf. Verlangender, als er es wiederholte und nahezu unruhig, als er es wieder und wieder tat. Seine Beine öffneten sich automatisch, als Geralt seine Zunge durch Jaskiers Lendenspalte gleiten ließ. Dabei legte der Poet seine Arme hinter seinen Nacken und wirkte wie ein Gefangener. Ein paar Momente war Geralt davon verunsichert.</p><p>„Soll ich besser aufhören dir Einzigartigkeit zu demonstrieren, Jaskier?“</p><p>„Was? Nein, um Himmels willen! Mach weiter! Ich versuche nur … nicht peinlich irgendwelche Lustbezeugungen von mir zu geben, die dich nur zu Spott animieren würden.“</p><p>„Och, mach ruhig …“, sagte Geralt so dahin. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, dann ließ sich Jaskier in der Tat vernehmen.</p><p>„Ja, Geralt, reibe deine Finger über das Tor zum Paradies.“ Geralt grinste, griff nach dem Lederfett und nahm eine gute Portion, um weiter über das Tor zum Paradies zu reiben. Immer mal wieder glitt ein Finger ab, rutschte durch den geschmeidigen Tunnel der Lust in die  Wärme des Barden, der daraufhin genussvoll stöhnte und es mit dem Worten kommentierte:</p><p>„Nur keine Scheu, Geralt, ich bin nicht aus Glas. Lass mich nicht so lang auf deine kräftige Peitsche warten.“ Geralt ließ ihn warten, weil er sicher sein wollte seinem Freund nicht weh zu tun, denn sonst wäre seine Lektion vollkommen umsonst. Es musste perfekt sein. Einzigartig, weil auch einmalig.</p><p>Liebevoll umrundeten seine Finger den Muskel, massierten ihn auch innen, bis sich ihm ein glänzend roter Anblick bot, der seinen Mund trocken machte und seine Erektion hungrig pulsieren ließ. Ein letztes Mal versenkte er drei seiner Finger im glühenden Paradies, konnte ein dunkles Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und befahl dem Barden sich hinzuknien. Jaskier gehorchte umgehend. Mit einer weiteren Portion Lederfett, schmierte Geralt seine mächtige Männlichkeit ein. Behutsam stupste er schließlich mit der Spitze an das Tor, was doch schon einladend offen stand. Jaskier kniete sich noch ein wenig breiter hin und so konnte er langsam, unter kleinen Bewegungen nach vorn und zurück, seine harte Lust unterbringen. Jaskier gab Lustgeräusche zwischen Stöhnen, Ächzen und Grunzen von sich, gewürzt mit den Worten:</p><p>„Lieber Himmel, du füllst mich wahrhaft aus …“</p><p>Das sagte er aber nur ein Mal, weil er anschließend nichts mehr zu sagen hatte. Aus vorsichtigen Stößen, entstand ein so lustvolles Gerangel, dass selbst Geralt davon überrascht war. Jaskier war keineswegs zurückhaltend, sondern drückte sich ihm begehrlich entgegen und berührte sich dabei selbst. Geralt hatte ihn schließlich sogar nach oben gezogen, hielt ihn fest mit einem Arm umschlugen, saugte gerade seine Unterlippe in den Mund und rieb gemeinsam mit des Barden eigener Hand an dessen Männlichkeit. Jaskier wimmerte ihm auf die Lippen, seine Augen waren nur einen Spalt weit geöffnet, waren glasig und verschwommen und sein Atem ging schnell. Geralt fühlte immense Lust. Nicht diese Mischung aus Hingabe, Liebe und lustvoller Hoffnungslosigkeit wie bei Yennefer. Es war reine Lust, pures Wohlgefühl und triebhaftes Begehren, was seinen Körper steuerte. Jaskier rief plötzlich „Oh Geralt!“ Sein Körper zuckte fiebrig und Geralt packte ihn daraufhin fester und stieß in ihn, bis er das erlösende Zucken seiner eigenen Muskeln fühlte. Er kam zu sich, merkte, dass er den Barden sehr fest umklammerte und löste seinen Griff. Jaskier schnappte nach Luft, während er sich in den süßen Nachwehen seines Höhepunktes immer noch in ihm bewegte. Es war einfach zu köstlich, so eng und heiß, so einzigartig. Jaskiers Augen hatten einen absurden Glanz, als er ihn sacht auf die Decke zurück drückte und sich dabei aus ihm zurück zog.</p><p>„Ich hätte nie … gedacht, dass ich ... zu einer weiteren Samenspende in der Lage bin …“, murmelte Jaskier erschöpft. Geralt lächelte, legte dem Barden sein Hemd über den Körper und meinte nur:</p><p>„Jetzt brauche ich doch ein Bad!“</p><p>„Viel Spaß, Geralt.“ Wie es aussah, brauchte Jaskier nun dringend den Schlaf der Erschöpften.</p><p> </p><p>Wie dringend er das kalte Wasser brauchte, spürte Geralt, als er ebenso im Fluss kniete, wie Jaskier vor kurzer Zeit. Seinem Freund auf diese Weise nahe zu sein, war sehr hitzig gewesen. Und doch war es absolut einmalig, weil es nur so etwas Besonderes bleiben würde. Er war sich sicher und wusste, dass auch Jaskier das verstanden hatte. Sie beide mochten Frauen, jeder auf seine Art und doch gab es dazwischen mehr.</p><p>Wenn er Jaskier nur ein wenig von dem klar gemacht hatte, was er beabsichtigte, war er schon zufrieden.</p><p>Eines Tages, war sich Geralt sicher, würde auch Jaskier begreifen, dass man nur ein einziges Mal liebte. Alle anderen Weiber und Plötzen waren austauschbar. Nicht die eine!</p><p>Nicht Yennefer.</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer die sich über das, was geschehen war, garantiert amüsieren würde, wenn er es ihr erzählen würde. Was er nicht tun würde. Es war eben einzigartig, etwas Besonderes, auch für ihn und nur, wenn er es für sich behielt.</p><p> </p><p>Als er zurückkam, abgekühlt und wieder klar im Kopf, begann er ein Feuer zu machen. Sie würden die Nacht hier verbringen, bis sich Jaskier wieder soweit erholt hatte, dass sie zusammen weiterziehen konnten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>